Don't Mess With Me
by Sigery97
Summary: Shiro is excited to have his best friend,Ichigo coming back to America,even for only a few months.But when a threat appears that wants Shiro and his newly famous band dead,they will learn that Ichigo and his friends aren't what they seem.YAOI ShiroIchi?
1. Chapter 1

An oranget leaned against a wall, amber eyes closed, hands in the pocket of his dark blue hoodie. "What's the plan master?" A small brown haired, grayish blue eyed teen dressed in a black hoodie and black jeans.

"Can you please not call me master" the oranget sighed, opening one of his eyes to look at the younger.

"Sorry…Ichigo" the teen nodded.

"Now come here, you are standing in direct light" Ichigo demanded.

The smaller male went over to him and muttered an apology. The oranget sighed. "Its fine Tensa, you're still learning, and that's what I'm here for" Ichigo replied.

Tensa nodded, staring at his feet. "HEY!" a voice called, snapping Tensa and Ichigo's attention to a car as it pulled up to the curb near them. The window rolled down and a smiling oranget sat in the car, brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "We got some work to do, a new job" the excited male chirped.

"Oh cool" Ichigo started as he glanced at the house behind them. "Can we meet you at that office in like an hour…me and Tensa have a quick job to do" Ichigo asked.

The other seemed to deflate a bit. "Sure Ichi…but try to be quick, this is a job that will interest you" he replied.

Ichigo nodded, waving as the other drove off. The amber eyed male looked at his appertice. "The plan is, don't die and get in and out, your instincts should keep you alive-"

"And my head will guide me" Tensa finished.

"Yeah" the oranget smirked.

Then the pair raced towards the house, silently with small matching grins.

"…That's a big job sir" Tensa stated, shifting uncomfortable. The teen had graduated the school but now was an apprentice to finish up the training needed for this job.

"We can do it Tensa-chan" Kon waved a hand, rolling his brown eyes.

"It will be fine Tensa…Kon's right…for once…we will take the job sir" Ichigo replied, bowing his head to their boss who nodded back.

"I send you three the best of luck" their boss stated in his deep, gruff tone.

Ichigo, Tensa, and Kon left the office. "It's gonna be a long night" Ichigo yawned.

"We can sleep on the plane to A-me-ri-ca" Tensa stated, trying very hard to pronounce America. Ichigo chuckled at the younger. He always wondered the brown haired male's reason for taking this kind of job, it didn't seem like the dream job for a young like him. Then again, it was the same thing for Ichigo but the job paid well and he loved traveling which he did a lot with this job.

"Yes we can Tensa…I bet Ichigo is gonna try to find that albino boyfriend of his" Kon teased.

Ichigo blushed, scowling. "First, he is my friend, not boyfriend-"

"That blush says otherwise" Kon interrupted.

"…second America is a huge place I doubt I will run into him" Ichigo finished.

"Ichigo…I have a personal question…since you like guys…do you top or bottom" Tensa asked curiously.

"TENSA!" Ichigo yelled, blushing furiously.

"…He bottoms…you can tell from that" Kon laughed.

"I hate both of you" Ichigo growled.

"…You are hiring a personal guard for us?" Grimmjow asked with a growl.

"We an't bitches, we can take care of ourselves" Nnoitra snapped.

"You are now famous and fan girls can be very crazy and powerful" their manager, a soft spoken, black haired male with large green eyes.

"We will be fine…we don't need any bitch-assed guards" Shiro sighed as he rolled over on the couch so he was upside down.

"Unless we can fuck them" Nnoitra stated.

"Not much of a guard then" Grimmjow snorted.

Their manager sighed. "It would be easier if you just accepted it…you are getting guards" he stated.

"Good luck with that Ulqui-chan" Shiro laughed.

Abruptly, Shiro's phone started to ring but the albino was too lazy to get up and get it from the table. "…Since when does your phone play music when someone calls you?" Nnoitra asked.

Shiro blinked and then his golden on black eyes lit up as he jumped up, grabbing his phone. It only played music when a certain number from a certain person called, a person he had heard or seen for over 4 years. "King?" he asked as soon as he picked, the excitement in his voice boomed.

A small laugh from the other line. "4 years and the first thing you say is the nickname you gave me in preschool…you haven't changed a bit Shi" a very familiar voice sighed happily. Shiro could practically hear the smile on the other's face.

The albino got up from the couch, giving the other people in the room a look that meant 'Will be back soon, this is very important'. Nnoitra rolled his eye and Grimmjow snorted. 'Ulqui-chan' just sighed.

Shiro went down the hall and plopped down on his bed. "It's great to hear from you again…I have missed ya" Shiro purred.

"Me too…I sort of have something I wanted to talk to you about" the other stated.

"What King?" Shiro asked, propping himself up on his elbows as he laid on his stomach.

"Well I'm gonna be in America again for a few months…so I wanted to know if you wanted to get together or something" the soft voice explained.

"Of course Ichi…where are you landing at? I will come get ya" Shiro offered.

"I have a few friends with me" 'Ichi' stated. "And we are landing in LA" he added.

"Awesome, my house isn't too far from there" Shiro chirped.

"Thanks Shi…but I should warn you that I do have work to do while I'm here" the other added.

Then a loud oww was heard. "You okay Ichigo?" Shiro panicked.

"What was that for Kon?" Ichigo snapped, his voice a little far away since he wasn't speaking to Shiro.

"You haven't seen your friend in like 4 years…you should spend time with him…idiot" another voice snapped.

"That didn't mean you had to hit him…you have a voicebox, use it…also we have to board in a few minutes so you should finish up your conversation with Shiro-kun" a 3rd voice stated.

"Sorry about that" Ichigo sighed. "Idiotic friend"

"It's fine…so call me when you get off the plane and I will come get you" Shiro chirped.

"No…you will not go get him" a voice snapped.

"Fine…YOU will get him Ulquiorra but I'm coming with you" Shiro snapped, hand over the phone.

The black haired male sighed but gave in. "Bye King" Shiro chirped into the phone.

"Bye Shi…see you soon" Ichigo sighed.

**I went out this weekend on a short trip...my mom let me borrow her laptop so I wouldn't get too bored...and since this was an unexcepted trip, I didn't have any of my work like I did when I went to Vegas few months back...so I started a new story...sorry...I will try to update some other stuff this week**

**Anyway I don't know what inspired this...I just sorta wanted to do a band with Shiro and throw Ichigo in somehow...and well this is the product so far...**

**So what do you think Ichigo's job is? What do you think Shiro/Grimm/Nnoitra's band is called? Why did I name the story what I did? Try and answer these questions...thanks**

**And Review or Tensa will kill you...he got lessons from Shi about how to do this**

**PS. I am trying to make Tensa a character I add in my stories all the time cuz I love the little cutie**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat on the bench, Tensa was curled up asleep on his lap. Kon was leaned against the bags, reading a magazine. "We should get some coffee real quick" Kon stated.

"You can go get some, I am not carrying Tensa there and back" Ichigo responded.

"Regular?" Kon asked, standing up.

"Yes please" Ichigo nodded. Kon nodded and jogged off, back into the airport to go buy some coffee for the three.

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes for a moment with a yawn. He hadn't slept well on the plane. A sudden vibrated in Ichigo's white jacket pocket made Tensa whine, since he was leaned on it. Ichigo quickly shifted Tensa so the younger male could sleep comfily as he answered the phone. "Hello?" Ichigo asked tiredly.

"Hey King" a perky, distorted voice chirped.

"Hey Shi" Ichigo greeted.

"You sound tired" Shiro pointed out.

"Airplanes aren't very comfortable" Ichigo muttered.

"You need some caffeine" Shiro snorted, amused.

"We got someone on a coffee run" Ichigo yawned.

"Good" Shiro purred. "Also where exactly are you guys?" he added.

Ichigo shifted, looking around. "Near the south gate…you can't miss us" Ichigo replied.

"Mkay King…we are in a black van" the albino chirped.

"My mommy said to never get in an unfamiliar van" Ichigo teased.

"Only candy I got is a lollipop and two jawbreakers" Shiro purred.

Ichigo turned red. The oranget heard a chuckle from his side. "Someone's a pervert…and Ichigo is still a blushing bitch" Kon teased.

"Shut it Kon and give me the coffee asshole" Ichigo growled.

Kon handed it over with a snort. "Moody much?" he teased.

"See you in a few King…love ya" Shiro chirped before hanging up, leaving Ichigo even redder.

Kon took the phone from Ichigo and slipped it into Ichigo's jacket pocket for him. "You okay?" Kon asked, waving a hand in front of the younger oranget's face. Ichigo just continued to gawk at the space in front of him, his brain short fused after hearing Shiro's words.

A few minutes later, a black van pulled up to the curb, next to Ichigo and his companions. Ichigo had finally snapped from his confusion. A small black haired male with large green eyes got out of the car, starting to put the stuff in the back of the car. Kon helped while Ichigo carried Tensa into the backseat.

Ichigo had barely buckled up the younger male before he was pulled to the front seat, onto Shiro's lap. "Hey King, missed ya" the albino purred.

Ichigo glanced at the obviously beautiful man that held him close. Pale, almost white gleaming skin. Snow white hair without a speck of color in a mess of shaggy and spiky parts. The eerie, liquefied gold rings, shining with delight floating in a black darkness that only made the gold seem brighter that Ichigo was sure was outlined in a deep black color. The big, toothy grin that showed the sharp, pearly white almost fang like teeth. Even though the albino was skinny and lithe at 6'1, Ichigo could feel the rippling muscles in his arms. The sex appeal was only increased with the choice in dark jeans, a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a black spiked choker, and black boots.

Ichigo almost purred, the last few years hadn't changed his Shiro at all, and if it did, the albino seemed much better looking than before.

The oranget started to play with his own hair, it was spiky around the top but shaggy around his eyes and down his neck. "You okay King?" Shiro asked, his rough yet smooth voice asked, curiously and teasingly.

"Fine" Ichigo replied, scowling half-heartedly at the albino.

Shiro laughed. They heard the car door shut. Kon sat down next to the window, near Tensa. Tensa, as if sensing the warm body, migrating over to Kon and cuddled to the oranget's side with a humanoid purr.

Ulquiorra had gotten back in the front seat, starting the car and starting to drive the 5 of them back to Shiro's shared house.

After about an hour of driving, they had reached Shiro's house. Ichigo had learned, much to his shock and relief that Shiro was a part of the band, Hollowified. Shocked was he hadn't excepted for Shiro to be in it, but relieved because this meant he would get to spend time with Shiro, even if the albino's life was possibly in danger. Tensa had just woken up, and started to drink his coffee, happily.

Everyone got out of the car. Tensa immediately stole away his backpack and large, over stuffed duffel bag as he continued to gulp down his coffee. Ichigo slipped away from Shiro, grabbing his messager bag that held his laptop and a small hand bag with his ID, wallet, etc. Kon got his duffel bag and laptop bag.

Shiro led them to the room they would be staying in. The room was decently sized with 3 beds neatly made, a walk-in closet, a TV on the opposite wall to the beds, a bookcase which Tensa claimed, and a desk with a computer nested in the corner.

Ichigo set his stuff down, he could unpack later. Tensa had disappeared into the closet to change. When he came out, Kon got a good laugh at the writing on Tensa's black shirt. It read "Guys PMS too" in red ink. Even Shiro and Ichigo chuckled at the shirt while Tensa scowled, huffing.

"Come on you 3, you got to meet my bandmates" Shiro demanded with a grin that made the other males feel comfortable in his presence.

They went to the living room where two males were on the couch, watching TV, bored. One had light blue messy hair with a few strands hanging over his icy blue eyes with teal tattoos on the corners of them, a sharp nose, angular chin, tanned skin perfectly stretched over a 6'3 muscular but not too muscular figure. The other male was tall and lanky, at least 7 feet tall with long, loose, about shoulder length silky black locks, a white bandana over his right eyes and his left a piercing violet color.

Both males had dark skinny jeans, the bluenet also had a unbuttoned red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that showcased his strong muscled chest and stomach as well as his forearms while the taller had a white buttoned up long sleeved dress shirt.

"Yo!" Shiro called, causing the two males to look over at the others. Ichigo noticed the small black haired, pale male with large green eyes, darker green tear tracks running from the bottom of his eyes to his chin was sitting between the bigger males.

"Grimmjow" Shiro waved at the bluenet. "Nnoitra" he waved at the taller man. "Oh and Ulqui-chan's here too" the albino chirped, waving at the smaller black haired male.

"I'm Ichigo, this is Kon and Tensa" Ichigo stated, bowing slightly as well as gesturing at his companions. Tensa was trying to hide himself behind Ichigo with a light blush from simply seeing the hot obviously dominant males.

Grimmjow smirked. "Cute friends" he stated, giving Ichigo a smile and immoral eyes that would have melted the oranget if not for his years of training.

Kon scowled at Grimmjow slightly but quickly wiped it away.

Abruptly, something on the TV caught everyone's attention. "It seems everyone's favorite pop-up queen is back. Blue appeared in a nightclub in small Karakura Town and performed for them two nights ago. One of the songs she sung was a new one which is now available to buy in most countries." A voice explained as a few pictures, probably ones taken at the night club where Blue had been showed.. On the screen was a thin, lithe woman, probably about 21. She had spiky black hair with blue tips that went about halfway down her neck and icy blue eyes sparkling with mischievous. She was dressed in a lavender short sleeved shirt, a black miniskirt, red high heeled boots, and her signature silver, fingerless, glove that reached her elbow on her right hand.

"Where and when will our queen appear again" the newswoman asked as she reappeared on screen.

Everyone quickly lost interest in the TV as the newswoman started to talk about other things and Grimmjow clicked the TV off. He and Nnoitra looked over at Ichigo and his companions. Grimmjow smirked. "So what should we do today" he purred, gaining a feral grin. Nnoitra got a piano grin. Shiro got an insane, toothy grin.

**I need a life...I have already planned out most of the story, important events, and characters for at least 6 chapters**

**So I can tell you, Blue will be sort of important. and here's a picture of her cuz I can't describe her very well- .com/art/DMWM-Blue-292049479**

**On another note, I will take characters and pairing requests to be in the story if you want**

**Only pairing that will not change is ShiroIchi...but I am willing to do some one-sided pairings if you want, already got some one-sided KonIchi and there will be one-sided RenIchi, possibly one-sided ShuuIchi...*shrugs***

**And debating between NnoiUlqui and NnoiTen...and who should Grimmjow hook-up with...anyone but Ichigo, sorry but this is a ShiroIchi story**

**Anyway Review plz ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Ichigo and the other had arrived. They had all become good friends though no one was bedded, like the band mates had hoped to do. Well technically Tensa and Ichigo were 'bedded' since they shared a bed, though refused to explain why they did.

Ichigo was curled up asleep in the bed he shared with Tensa, the brown haired male curled up to him with a book in hand. Tensa had been reading but fell asleep and Kon hadn't been able to remove the book so the book was left with Tensa.

Ichigo was woke by a loud ringing. He pulled away from his warm friend, reaching to grab his cell from the table. He blinked, realizing the phone was ringing. He looked over at Tensa and Kon's phone which were charging in the corner near the desk. Ichigo groaned, slipping out of his warm sheets to his handbag. He pulled out his second cell phone, a slim, smooth, shiny black smart phone. He answered, plopping back onto the bed on top of the covers. "Hello?" he yawned.

"Berry" a voice chirped.

Ichigo sighed, his eyes drooping slightly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Aww did I wake you?"

"You did" Ichigo growled.

"Sorry…was just calling to see if you were free tom-"

"No Shuhei…not happening" Ichigo cut him off.

"…Awww…why not?" the other pouted.

"You are my friend, not my lover and I don't want to change that relationship now…or probably ever…I already have someone I like" Ichigo explained.

"…Blue likes me" Shuhei pouted.

"We are two different people" Ichigo started.

"And you just share a body?" came a teasing reply.

"No, she's not real. I just made her up as a cover, okay?" Ichigo groaned.

"She said I was her-"

"SHUT UP SHU" Ichigo snapped.

"I was just teasing…but fine…can we at least meet up?" Shuhei asked.

"Maybe…but I'm working" Ichigo sighed.

"What's your latest mission?" the other asked.

"Protect the band Hollowified"

"Fun…well call me if you get some free time…would love to see ya" the other purred, trying to be seductive.

"Good bye Shu" Ichigo sighed, hanging out.

The oranget thought about going back to sleep but decided he was too wake now. He got up and went to start breakfast.

Grimmjow was a bit surprised when he came into the kitchen to find Ichigo bent over the counter with Shiro making out with him furiously. The bluenet would have called it mouth rape but the oranget looked like he was in pure bliss. Grimmjow chuckled, kicking the door to make a loud noise.

The two broke apart, Ichigo blushing madly. Ichigo pushed past Shiro and back to the stove where he was cooking. Shiro pouted, glaring at the other dominating male. Grimmjow sat at the raised bar like counter, smirking at the albino.

Only a moment later, Kon came into the room with Tensa following close behind, reading his book intensely. Kon sat at the table, pulling Tensa onto his lap, who didn't seem to notice as he continued to read. "Why does he always sit on your lap or Ichigo's" Shiro asked as he sat down near the two.

"Cause…he's our little midget" Kon responded with a smirk and laugh.

Tensa seemed to ignore the comment. "Kon…I'm not cleaning up your body parts when Tensa attacks you when you least except it" Ichigo stated.

"He's dangerous?" Shiro asked.

"Well Ichi trained him in a bit more than just self-defense" Kon stated.

"Poor Kon, scared of his 'little midget'…idiot" Ichigo snorted.

"Hey why do you never attack Ichigo for those kind of comments" Kon complained.

"For one, I like him better than you…for another you tried to rape"

"TWO YEARS AGO, and I was drunk and didn't know what was going on" Kon yelled.

Tensa continued like the older had spoken. "And lastly, I'm not stupid enough to attack the very person who taught me what I know."

"Good idea Ten" Ichigo snorted as he set the table and laid out the food. At some point during Tensa and Kon's argument, Ulquiorra had come in and sat down.

"Would you like to sit down here with us as well kitty cat" Shiro teased.

Grimmjow growled, sitting down between Kon and where Ichigo sat down at a moment later. Shiro moved seats quickly to sit next to Ichigo. Tensa had retreated from Kon's lap to Ichigo's just as Nnoitra came in.

The small brown haired male didn't make it to Ichigo before he was scooped up by Nnoitra. The tall male had Tensa sit on his lap, leaving the smaller male blushing and trying to hide his face.

Ichigo chuckled, glad to see everyone getting along so well.

The 7 boys had spend most of the day, lazing around the house. Grimmjow, Shiro, and Nnoitra had decided they were taking their guests out. So Ichigo, Kon, and Tensa were told to dress up and were being taken to a _very _expensive restaurant.

Grimmjow, Shiro, and Nnoitra all had black slacks on along with black dress shoes. Shiro had a black button up dress shirt, Grimmjow had a light red one, and Nnoitra had a white one. Nnoitra got a red tie, Shiro got a white one, and Grimmjow got a black one.

Ichigo was forced, by Shiro to wear a dress. Ichigo was dressed in a deep red cocktail dress that didn't even brush his knees along with a thin, white jacket and black high heeled boots. Tensa was dressed in a longer light purple dress that went just past his knees with elbow length sleeves and white flats. Kon got away with black leggings, a white tanktop, a short jean miniskirt, black flat boots, and a darker jean jacket.

Ulquiorra dressed like a driver for their limo.

"Why are we going out dress liked this?" Kon asked, a bit annoyed.

The 3 dominating males exchanged glances, small smirks on each of their lips. They had decided Shiro got Ichigo, Grimmjow got Kon, and Nnoitra got Tensa though they would share later as well. They had also decided they were going to make sure the press found them and claim the boys as their new partners.

Too bad for them, evil doesn't have a heart. But it does have a lust for blood that he wants spilled. Preference to be one of the Hollowified's blood that's spilling.

**Cliffy...so yeah I'm going with ShiroIchi, GrimmKon, and NnoiTen...for now I may switch it up a bit later...and add some new guys xD**

**Please review and I will try to update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took forever ^^; Enjoy**

"So these are your new girlfriends?" a reporter asked. Ichigo's eye twitched. He didn't like to be tricked, at all. Hollowified bought them to a restaurant which they were all eating at and then the press found them and started to question them. The stupid people thought he and his friends were girls and dating the band.

"Not happening anymore." Ichigo growled under his breath. Shiro grabbed his hand under the table and the oranget looked at him. Shiro silently apologized for tricking them with his puppy dog eyes and Ichigo cracked, accepting it.

Shiro pulled Ichigo towards him and kissed him. The press grinned and cameras started to snap. Ichigo pushed away, blushing heavily. He saw a flash of metal that wasn't from a camera. He shoved Shiro to the ground as a bullet whizzed by over their heads.

People started to scream and run. The press took an advantage of the crisis, snapping pictures and taking video. Ichigo ignored the crowd, grabbing the silverware from the table. He quickly found the gun holder and swiped his hand. "Tensa, Kon…get them to the car, now. I will take care of the place here." Ichigo demanded.

Tensa nodded, helping a dazed Shiro up. Kon grabbed Grimmjow and Nnoitra's arms and dragged them out of the building.

Ichigo whipped around, just in time to belong a stab with his own knife. His opponent wore all black, covering everything but his red eyes. He tried to punch but Ichigo caught the fist and brought his knee up to meet the other's gut. Then he slashed the man down. He turned, drawing his own gun from his bag and took the other men down. Then he carefully shot the cameras, erasing the evidence.

He then took his leave, running out of the building. Kon pulled up in front, opening the door for Ichigo to jump in. Ichigo took the wheel quickly, taking off. Tensa was in the back with the bandmates and Ulquiorra. "Fill me in." Ichigo demanded.

"We got company. You ready for a car chase?" Kon chuckled.

"I have never been in a real one." Tensa stated, excitement running through his gray blue eyes.

"You have been in the field for a month, let's hope we get through this with no injuries or only minor ones. Tensa, take care of them. Kon, get out the weapons, I put some in the glove department." Ichigo commanded.

Kon got out the weapons, opening the sun roof. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Grimmjow asked.

"Car chase, listen, will ya?" Kon replied. There were about 6 cars behind them. Bullets flew from them, aimed at their car. Ichigo made a sharp turn, straight into traffic. He moved through the mess of cars. Their chasers followed decently easily.

"Kon!" Ichigo growled.

"I'm working on it!" Kon snapped, firing at the cars but missing. Ichigo huffed, flooring the gas to accelerate the car faster.

"Are you allowed to drive this fast? Isn't it against the law or something!?" Shiro asked.

"A lot of laws aren't enforced for us and our line of work." Tensa replied.

"Ichi, can't you go a little faster, they are catching up." Kon stated.

"The car doesn't go any faster! Just shoot them already, it's not that hard." Ichigo growled.

"Stressed?" Tensa asked.

"A bit." Ichigo admitted, weaving through the still traffic.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Shiro asked.

"Away from the people shooting at us." Ichigo replied.

"…Make sense." Shiro sighed.

Kon finally shot one of the drivers and grinned. Only for their car to be showered with bullets. "Fuck it, Tensa take the wheel." Ichigo demanded. Tensa crawled from the back seat into the front. "Stay down, Ulquiorra, watch them." Ichigo demanded to the people in the back. Tensa took the wheel and Ichigo grabbed a gun, opening a window and firing. He easily took the tires out of two cars, making them stop. 3 cars were left and Kon and Ichigo were having trouble hitting their mark.

Gun fire from in front of them surprised them. A motorcycle zoomed past them, through the traffic with ease. The remaining 3 cars were quickly taken down and their drivers shot. Ichigo sighed. "Show-off." He muttered. He got in the driver's seat and Tensa moved back into the backseat.

The motorcycle turned and drove up to them, keeping up with them. The driver of the vehicle was a tall male with long scarlet red hair tied in a long, spiky ponytail and wine colored eyes filled with amusement. "Still need me to save your ass Ichi," he chuckled.

"You have saved me once or twice Abarai, I have saved yours hundreds of times." Ichigo growled.

"That hurts Ichi, calling me by my last name again." The red head whined.

"If you want to be helpful, do something besides bothering us." Ichigo stated coldly.

The red head pouted. "Fine. God, you transfer and your bitchy levels skyrocket. I will go around the town and take care of anyone else, you take your people up to the main hideout, the guards know you." The red head stated. Then he turned his motorcycle and rode off. Ichigo slowed the car down a bit and got on the highway, scowling.

"Do you know him?" Kon asked, putting the weapons away and closing the windows and sunroof.

"He was my partner while I was working in America." Ichigo growled.

"Are you going to explain what the hell is going on now!?" Grimmjow asked.

"You guys are wanted dead. We are your guards to keep you from being killed." Ichigo replied.

"Who the fuck wants us dead?" Shiro questioned.

"We are working on that." Ichigo stated.

"So where are we going?" Kon asked, yawning slightly.

"Up to the mountains. The enemy probably knows where the house is so we are going into hiding." Ichigo replied.

"Was it one of your hide-outs when you were a part of the America division?" Tensa asked.

"Yeah. It's actually mine since I bought it from the group. Though I gave Renji Abarai keys so he could watch it for me." Ichigo replied.

"Wait, we don't have any of our shit!" Nnoitra spoke.

"We will get you new stuff. Anything of utter important, one of us will get it for you." Ichigo replied.

"But-"

"Shut up. Now." Ichigo demanded and the tall man fell quiet.

Ichigo drove for a while. Tensa fell asleep, curled up against the bandmates' legs. Kon was leaned against the window, bored as he watched the city fade away and the trees and mountains appear around them.

Finally Ichigo parked the car, letting everyone out. Everyone froze when a loud growl came. Two large creatures stepped out of the shadows, growling furiously. One was a large ashy white wolf with blood colored ears and scarlet eyes while the other seemed to be a black panther with equally red eyes. Both were crouched and growling heatedly. Ichigo just grinned. "Hel, Mugetsu."

**Wow this was fun to write xD**

**Everyone say hi to Renji...he will be back later xD**

**And Yay Hel and Mugetsu are here...and possibly going to kill some people xD**

**Please review, thanks**


	5. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	6. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
